Life at Freddy's
by Shark Lord
Summary: Freddy and the team goes through various events in their town. For those who read my other fanfics my OCs will be in this. Anthromorphic AU. Don't own Five Nights at Freddy's itself (own a copy of the three games on my iPad but that's all) Rated T for language and violence.
1. The Specist Restaurant

**Here's a new fanfic with Freddy's team and a few of my OCs. All rights goes to their owners. I'm not leaving my other fic 'Golden Freddy's Friends'. Goldy and Bronzie are a couple in this, and Springtrap is related to the Bonnies. Anthromorphic Universe. Read and enjoy alright?**

Goldy Fazbear was getting ready for his date with his girlfriend Bronzie. Goldy was a golden colored bear with dark gray eyes. He was five feet tall and was muscular built. He was in his twenties and still lived with his twin brothers Freddy and Freddo. Goldy had on a formal black tuxedo and pants combo with his signature blue top hat and bow. "Got to look my best for Bronzie tonight. I hope Springtrap doesn't try to ring my neck like that time I tried to gave his youngest sister a kiss after our first date," Goldy nervously told his eldest brother Freddy. Freddy was the five feet tall like his youngest brother and was more like a grizzly bear. He wore a black top hat and bow tie combo. Freddy had blue eyes rather then gray eyes. Freddy shook his head before approaching his little brother. "Don't worry about it Goldy. Springtrap is just looking out for his little sister," Freddy tried cooling of his brother. "Hey Freddy the toilets acting up again!" Freddo, the middle brother called out from the bathroom. Freddy just slapped his head in disbelief as his brother had messed up the plumbing again. "Sigh, Freddo why can't you just learn to be a plumber and fix it? There's a plunger nearby use it." Freddy tiredly asked as he made his way to Freddo's position. Freddy and Goldy had spotted Freddo being eaten by the toilet and rushed over to save him. Freddo was the same height as his brothers, but he is the scariest Fazbear sibling because he wears horrible makeup."Dammit where's Mario when you need him?" Freddo asked before the toilet started acting weird. Before the Freddys could react a tall man in a purple and black plumber uniform emerged from the toilet. The man looked anorexic and had a purple nose with a sharp looking mustache and a hat with an upside down 'L' on it. "Wah, Waluigi hates those pipes. Hey who are you three and..." The man dubbed Waluigi said before he eyed Goldy's golden like body and immediately got dollar signs in his eyes. "Uhh are you ok buddy? Hey let go of me!" Goldy demanded as Waluigi grabbed him and started heading out of Freddy's home. "You are going to make me filthy rich!" the insane man shouted at his hostage. However as soon as the greedy man reached the door he was hit by said door as two rabbits came over. The first one was a seven foot male rabbit with a golden body. He had teal like eyes and had some scars on his body. The second one was a six foot bronze colored female rabbit. She had light green eyes, yellow makeup, and had a yellow hair bow on her head. She had on an orange dress. The male was Springtrap and the female was Bronzie. "What in the world is going on here? Could you let go of my friend please pal?" Springtrap asked the now frightened purple plumber. "This guy wanted to kidnap me Springtrap!" Goldy informed the two rabbits and as soon as the two processed the information their eyes became pitch black with red dots. "Unless you want to go to the hospital or the morge really soon I suggest you let me boyfriend down," Bronzie warned the man and soon Goldy was set free. "If you ever show your hideous face around town I'm going to tear your arms off and beat you to death with them. Got it punk?" Springtrap threatened as he gave Waluigi a death glare that could only be matched by infamous Luigi death stare. Waluigi ran away from the golden rabbit like a scared kid and ran over another guy wearing purple. "Goldy I want you to keep my precious little sister out of harms way. If you let anything happen to my sister or if you do something that will break her heart do you what I will do to you?" Springtrap informed Goldy as he shut his eyes. Goldy gulped when Springtrap's eyes turned a murderous shade of red and heard what will happen to him. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN THE MOST TERRIFYING WAY YOU'LL EVER IMAGINE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" **Springtrap roared at Goldy and scaring both him and his little sister, who was on the verge of crying thanks to her brother's threat. When Springtrap noticed he had accidentally hurt his sister with his outburst his eyes went back to their regular teal color and he had a remorseful expression on his face. "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Bronzie. I won't kill you Goldy, but if something bad was going to happen to my sister then you'll be in for a world of trouble." Springtrap warned the still shaking golden bear. "Alright Springtrap you know I wouldn't let anything happen to Bronzie. Could you say hi to Bonnie and Brandon for me?" Goldy told the towering rabbit.

Goldy and Bronzie had reservations for a fancy restaurant, but as soon as they talked to the fellow Goldy talked to about the reservation things got sour quick. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE ANIMALS!?" Goldy demanded from the man as he tried very hard to not to go into a murder frenzy in front of his girlfriend. "Sir we only serve real people, not walking abominations. I suggest you take that ugly dung covered rat boy and go to a sewer outlet where you belong," the disrespectful man ordered the two as muscular waiters arrived. When one of the thugs harmed Bronzie by slapping her for an innocent comment Goldy's pissed off mode had been awoken. **"YOU SON OF A BITCH! TREATING OUR KIND IS ONE FUCKED UP THING, BUT NO ONE TREATS MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU MUST DIE!" **Goldy roared as his eyes became literally flaming hot red with anger. Bronzie called her brother on her cellphone and told him what's going on. "WHAT!? OH HELL NO! I'M HEADING THERE RIGHT NOW TO HAVE A WORD WITH THE IDIOTS AT THAT PLACE!" Springtrap shouted through the phone as learned what was going on at the restaurant. Not even one second after Springtrap hung up the phone he had teleported into the racist establishment in a very foul mood. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE GOLDY?" Springtrap snarled at Goldy even though the later wasn't the one the former was agitated at. **"THAT ASSHOLE OVER THERE HAD CALLED BRONZIE A 'UGLY DUNG COVERED RAT BOY' AND THE GUY I'M ABOUT TO BEAT UP HAD SLAPPED HER ACROSS THE FACE FOR NO REASON!" **Goldy snarled as he inched closer to the man that slapped Bronzie across her face. The new details on the situation had made an already agitated Springtrap into a fit of rage as he finally found out just how evil the place was. Just like with Goldy, Springtrap's eyes became flaming with fury at how much disrespect the people have been to his little sister. **"YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY SISTER LIKE SHE'S A PIECE OF GARBAGE!? TIME TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" **Springtrap yelled at the man that treated his sister and Goldy like they were nothing. The man was about to make a comment to the now furious males but Springtrap had given him a knuckle sandwich before he could even mutter one word. A thug was about to attack Goldy when Bronzie had hit him from behind. "Stay away from my boyfriend you creep!" Bronzie growled at the unconscious man. After a few minutes the manager of the fancy restaurant had came outside and had an unamused look on his face. "Who let these filthy creatures in my establishment? I will have no creatures in here now get out or else I'll call the authorities to remove your kind out of here!" The man bellowed at the trio and unfortunately for him, they had already made it to him with very angry looks. Springtrap, Goldy, and Bronzie had pummeled the man and Goldy then threw him into the dumpster out back. After beating up the disrespectful fancy employees at the restaurant, Goldy and the rabbits had left the place and regained their cool. "I'm sorry about bringing you to this place Bronzie, I just wanted to treat you to a nice restaurant. I shouldn't have let that man hurt her Springtrap, I'm just not very good at finding a fancy place that isn't full of disrespectful people." Goldy apologized as he lowered his head down in shame. "Whoa there Goldy, you had done what you knew was right, protecting your friend when someone treated them badly. How would you, or even I know that this was specist place?" Springtrap comforted his friend. Bronzie had an idea on where she and Goldy could go for their date. "Would you like to go to Burger King Goldy? I know that's a more respectful restaurant." Bronzie suggested to her boyfriend. After saying their goodbyes to Springtrap, Goldy and Bronzie had started their way to Burger King and hopefully get better service.

**Authors Notes: there you go another new story. I ment what I said earlier in the story about Toy Freddy. He's a terrifying bear! I'm just glad Scott didn't make a Phantom Toy Freddy. Leave a review please.**


	2. A New Friend and An escape

**Sup folks Shark Lord back again. Another author had wanted to see if I could put one of his OCs in here so here he is Dirk the Dire Wolf. He's also the name of the author. I believe his body is black with deep red arms, flame red around his eyes, mane, and tail, and has black eyes. Read and review please. **

Chica Chicken and Chicy Chicken were trying to set their middle sister Chicum Chicken up on a date. Chica, the oldest, was six feet tall and has a yellow body and light purple eyes. She wore a shirt that read 'Let's Eat' on it and had on yellow orange pants that blended into her regular body color. Chicy, the youngest, was five foot six and had a yellowish body like Chica and had light blue eyes. Unlike Chica she had on a white shirt with 'Let's Party' on it and had on pink shorts. "I don't know about this Chica, Chicum would flip if she finds out we're trying to get her a date." Chicy told Chica as the two headed over to Chicum's room to discuss about her getting a boyfriend. Chica chose to ignore her sister's question and had knocked on Chicum's bedroom door. "Chicum we need to talk, do you mind if we come in?" Chica asked as she knocked on the door. The door had opened up to reveal Chicum. She is a six foot tall platinum white colored chicken with cyan eyes, a pink hairbow, a shirt with 'Let's Dance' on it with a pink overcoat covering the shirt and tan shorts. "You want me to go out on a date with someone don't you?" Chicum asked knowing that Chica would have wanted her out dating like her sisters. Chica was going out with a pirate fox named Foxy and Chicy was going out with Springtrap's younger brother Bonnie, so with the two sisters out on dates Chicum had to spend nearly every night at home alone. "Come on Chicum we just don't want you to be lonely," Chica tried explaining to her sister. Chicum just gave her a look and just shrugged in defeat knowing that Chica will never let her hear the end of her lecture, and worse she got Chicy into this knowing full well that she brings her on dates when Springtrap requests her eye on his younger brother. "Fine I'll go with you Chica but why did you have to drag Chicy into this? Couldn't you have asked me yourself or did you need her to give me the puppydog stare?" Chicum had asked Chica as the youngest sister just stared at the floor waiting for the eldest's response. "Well the Fox Triplets wanted everyone to come over their house . I think Dirk is going to be there," Chica responded to Chicum. Upon hearing Dirk's name Chicum's eyes grew wide. Chica knew that Chicum has a crush on Dirk but she doesn't know if Dirk has a crush on her. "You sneaky chicken, no wonder you never told me what your plan was." Chicy teased her big sister as she crossed her arms and shook her head in disgust. "So can we count you in on going to the Foxs'?" Chica asked Chicum as she got Chicy in a headlock. ""Let's go," Chicum said as she grabbed both Chica and Chicy and headed towards the Foxs' home that was right next door from there house. The Fazbears' house, the Chickens' house, the Rabbits' house, and the Foxs' house were all located on the same street and each of the members have been living in there since they were kids.

Pat the Foxs' house all the guys and girls were seated in the living room. Springtrap was with Mangle on one of the couches. Freddy was with Freddo, Brandon, and Silvex on the ground. Foxy, BB, Mari, and Dirk were somewhere in the next room. Goldy and Bronzie were on another couch reading a book. Brandon was the shortest member and looked like Bronzie except he has a blue and white body and has green eyes. Bonnie went over to greet his girlfriend Chicy and after a brief warning from Chicum gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie was six foot and has a purple colored body. Mangle was seven foot and looked like an albino wolf but she was a fox. She was wearing a black tee with a skull logo and brown was the same height as his sister but he had a red body with a henna colored stomach. Foxy had a hook on his right hand and an eyepatch over his right eye to make him look more like a pirate and he had brown pants on. Silvex was five inches shorter then his older sister and looked like a silver fox/coyote dressed up like a pirate like his eldest brother. The strange thing about Silvex is his eyes, Mangle and Foxy have yellow eyes but Silvex has orange eyes. Dirk had arrived and immediately blushed at Chicum. "Um hey Chicum you look nice tonight..." Dirk managed to mutter out. "Well well looks like someone finally came out of their shell." Springtrap chuckled as he got a little closer to his girlfriend Mangle. "If you even _think _about crossing first base with my sister then you'll be waking up in a hospital with an area missing between your legs." Silvex warned the golden rabbit as the former aimed a shotgun at his area. Everyone but Mangle and Foxy stared at Silvex and Springtrap with shocked expressions. Mangle and Foxy just shook their heads as Silvex always had to go into protective mode. Springtrap stared at the shotgun aimed at his area with bug eyes and was sweating bullets because he knew how over protective Silvex is about his older sister. "Ok just don't hurt me Silvex" Springtrap said as Silvex lowered the shotgun. "Sorry about that I had to go into protective mode nothing personal... UNLESS YOU BREAK MY SISTERS HEART THEN SAY FAREWELL TO YOUR PINGAS!" Silvex growled as he headed outside to do who knows. "We interrupt your program with some shocking news. The local insane asylum have recently had a breakout of several inmates! Be on the lookout for the following: Dr. Robotnik, Weegee, Old Man Hobo, Peggy Bundy, Roy 'Bulldog' Napier, the Teletubbies, Vincent 'the fabulous' Asshole, Mike Scmitt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Discord, Fritz Smith, and the most dangerous pedophile to live Barney the dinosaur. If you ever see any of these escaped convicts call the police immediately and STAY IN YOUR HOMES!" The newsman said and got everyone's reaction of the names that had escaped, Barney to be specific, and they knew they need to save Silvex before the escapees get him. "OH SHIT SILVEX WON'T LAST LONG! HE FORGOT HIS GUN!" Mangle shrieked when she spotted the abandoned gun. "Guys we need to find Silvex before those escaped nut jobs does," Bronzie said as reached for her 'assault guitar' to protect herself.

Silvex was at his hideout at Shark Rock Peak that was above the ocean. It got it's name because if your at the right angle it looks like the front view of a shark. "I wonder why my siblings just _now _forgot the food. Foxy, Mangle, and I are the only ones who know about this area. However what those two don't know is that there is _another _area on this peak that only I know about." Silvex said as he opened a secret opening that lead to the inside of the shark's 'mouth'. The silver fox had began fishing when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind him and he turned around to see a two feet long dark green lizard with orange eyes, a bright blue tail and moss on his back. "Could you tell me what your doing in my domain?" The lizard asked as he got a gun pointed at the fox. "Woah easy there fella, I was just trying to fish I got a license. I'm Silvex Fox and who are you?" Silvex asked the reptile. "I'm Homer the Lizard, sorry about that," Homer introduced himself as he lowered his gun with his tail. After realizing that Homer has claimed the cave inside the Shark's mouth and somehow survived without being detected or losing sanity, Silvex knew that he had to learn a lot about his new friend. "Uh how can you survive without becoming Gollum?" Silvex asked Homer to which the later just shrugged and motioned at the opening between the teeth that looked impossible to climb through. "I use that to get out to the open, and if your wondering where I got this gun from then let me fill you in. I happen to be a deadshot gecko and I keep my guns hidden within my home and yes I get cable," Homer told Silvex but before he can go further a voice outside alerted the guys to an escaped nut job and it wasn't Barney the Dinosaur. "Ohhh hello❤️ What is a sexy furry like you doing in a place like this? Touch my PINGAS!" Vincent said as he tried to molest the fox. "OH GOOD GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Silvex screeched because he didn't want Joker Ripoff to get near him and steal his virginity like he did to Freddo and Brandon.

**Authors Notes: sorry for being so long in updating. A lot of things to keep with and had to finish this chapter soon. Well Homer the Lizard had made an appearance, and so did that Joker Ripoff :|.**

**Vincent: HEY CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO RAPE THIS SEXY BEAST!? **

**Me: 0_o Now do you see why I had him in a insane asylum!?**


End file.
